Rogue - Comics
'''Rogue' has the involuntary ability to absorb and remove the memories, physical strength, and superpowers of anyone she touches. For most of her life, she limited her physical contact with others, including her on-off love interest, Remy Lebeau, but after many years, she finally gained full control over her mutant ability. Hailing from Caldecott County, Mississippi, Rogue is the X-Men's self-described southern belle. A runaway, she was adopted by Raven Darkhölme of Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and grew up as a villain. After Rogue permanently absorbs Ms. Marvel's psyche and Kree powers, she reformed and turned to the X-Men, fearing for her sanity. Rogue's real name and early history were not revealed until nearly 20 years after her introduction, and her background was only hinted at. Her name was revealed as Anna Marie, although her surname is still unknown. Personality Powers Rogue is a mutant who formerly possessed the ability to absorb the memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings through skin-to-skin contact. Such transfers lasted for 60 times longer than the contact time, with extended contact resulting in the possibility of permanent absorption. No upper limit had been determined for the number of beings Rogue could simultaneously imprint. Upon absorbing another's memories, Rogue also gained any associated emotional responses. Rogue was typically able to control such emotions. However, absorbing psyches more powerful than her own resulted in Rogue’s psyche being supplanted. After permanently absorbing the powers of Ms. Marvel, Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons, and a virtually-indestructible body. Rogue also possessed Ms. Marvel's above normal reflexes and psychic "seventh sense" that enabled her to subconsciously anticipate an opponent’s moves. Whilst Rogue possessed Ms. Marvel's psyche, her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. She also gained Ms. Marvel's incredible strength, and supersonic flight. After absorbing the powers of an alien Skrull, Rogue began to spontaneously reactivate previously absorbed abilities. Rogue could also tap into the residual psychic energy of those she had imprinted to determine their status and to relive past events from their perspective. Recently, Rogue has seemingly permanently absorbed the fire-based powers of Sunfire. Early Life Raised by her Aunt Carrie after tragedy befell her parents, young Anna Marie ran away from home and was taken in by Mystique and Destiny (Irene Adler), whom Rogue came to regard as her surrogate parents. Rogue's mutant power first manifested in her early teens when she kissed Cody Robbins. Her mind filled with his memories, and he fell into a permanent coma. Eventually realizing she could never safely live among normal people, Rogue began participating in her foster mother's criminal endeavors and came to join Mystique's terrorist Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. On her first mission, the inexperienced Rogue clashed with Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) and permanently absorbed the hero's memories and powers, including super-strength and flight. Life Distraught over her lack of control, Rogue turned to her enemies, the X-Men. Convinced of her sincerity, Professor Xavier accepted her onto the team; however, it wasn't until Rogue risked her own life to save Wolverine's fiancée Mariko Yashida that she began to gain her teammates' trust. Rogue and teammate Gambit fell in love despite her inability to safely touch him. Eventually, he and Rogue formed a splinter group with four other X-Men to search for Destiny's diaries, which predicted the future of mutant kind. During their quest, Rogue and Gambit were rendered powerless, and the pair seized the opportunity to pursue living a normal life together in the mutant-friendly community of Valle Soleada in California. Soon after, they came to the X-Men's aid against the mutant predator Elias Bogan and subsequently rejoined the team. Regaining her power of absorption thanks to the jumpstarting ability of her teammate Sage, Rogue set out on a personal quest to rediscover her past. Rogue learned that her parents, Owen and Priscilla, had sought out the Far Banks, a world of dreams that required a state of heightened consciousness to enter. With the help of Campbell, who was in fact a mutant dream, she journeyed into a dream world and stopped her mother from breaching the barriers between that place and our world. However, in his desperation to reach it, Owen selfishly betrayed Priscilla and, as a result, Priscilla sacrificed herself to protect the Far Banks from people like him. Traveling to the Far Banks herself, Rogue was able to make peace with her mother's spirit. Soon after, a woman named Blindspot revealed her shared past with Rogue, dating from before the formation of Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, when they were a team, and Blindspot was the only one who could touch Rogue, due to the similar nature of their powers. Rogue and Sunfire were later defeated and captured by Mystique. In captivity, Sunfire forced Rogue to take his remaining power to avenge his immanent death. She has absorbed his powers, perhaps permanently. Returning to Xavier's mansion, Rogue and Gambit began telepathic therapy sessions with Emma Frost to try to find a solution to their inability to touch, without success. A student of Gambit named Foxx tried to seduce him and was revealed to be Mystique. Mystique wanted to break up the couple so that Rogue could finally have a normal relationship with someone else. Mystique brought along her protégé Pulse for this purpose, but this backfired when Pulse didn't want to be used. Rogue stayed with Gambit until he was transformed by Apocalypse into Death, one of his four Horsemen. Rogue refused to believe her love had turned, but after Death tried to kill her a few times she started to let go. She still holds on to the hope that he will eventually return, but that seems like a slim chance, even to her. Following the breakup, Rogue worked with Cyclops and Emma Frost to rescue mutants being experimented on by a clinic. Afterwards, she was offered a role as a strike team leader by Cyclops. With the luxury to choose her own team, Rogue put together a motley crew of X-Men and former villains, including Mystique, to stop the Children of the Vault, advanced humans who had attacked the mansion. After she and her team defeated the Children Of The Vault, Rogue announced her teams departure from the mansion. Recently Rogue and her squad had to take down a villain named Pandemic, pandemic's goal was to take Rogue's power and add it to his collection of powers that he had absorbed already, he infected her with a disease called strain 88, which affected her negatively. When her squad of X-men took Pandemic down they freed Rogue but she was too weak to do anything and had to be hospitalized on Cable's island, Providence. While on Providence a new threat was released within the mind of Lady Mastermind, (Mastermind's daughter) called the Hecatomb.With the other X-men having a difficult time defeating the Hecatomb, Cable with his mind merged with an alien species that wanted to destroy the hecatomb had no other choice but to wake Rogue from her comatose state of mind. She easily defeated the alien by absorbing it's powers and memories since the hecatomb had already taken in so many lives and alien species beforehand. Although she has recovered, she now seems to have a hunger to absorb the people around her. Notes * Fluent in English and French. * Her real name is Anna Marie but her last name is still unknown. * Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship. Other faces of Rogue Uncanny_-_Rog.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Uncanny_X.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Treme_X-men_-_Roguee.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Rogue_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Uncanny_-_roguee.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Xhiles_-_Ro.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-Men_-_Rogue.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-Men-Ro.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_ro_I.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_ro_II.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Ro.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Category:Comics Category:X-Men Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Character